A series of behavioral research studies are being conducted to isolate and identify stimulus characteristics in verbal learning materials that may differentially affect the learning rate of memory of retarded and normal human subjects. Studies center around cue selection, organization, coding, imagery and similar aspects of verbal learning situations.